En Ruinas
by Por-Amaranta
Summary: Su nombre le sabía a duro rencor, pero su lengua le inspiraba un ferviente deseo. Deseaba golpearla y despellejarla, pero sus manos insisntían en lamer su piel. Sirius vuelve a ver a Bellatrix tras su caída tras el velo. BellaSirius


Nada que ver con los desenlaces del libro. Bella no muere, Sirius regresa.

**

* * *

**

**Sentido de Contradicción**

Sirius pisó las rosas marchitas de la mansión Lestrange, y aspiró hondo el aire envilecido. Sintió el crujir de los pétalos secos bajos sus pies, y admiró la antigua fortaleza donde ya no quedaban resquicios de vida. Desde que la guerra había finalizado y los mortífagos restantes habían caído capturados, ya nadie se hacía cargo de cuidar la lúgubre mansión. El enorme patio ostentaba desairados espacios sin césped, como los gigantes abismos que él mismo se había saltado de su vida al caer por el velo. Al pensar en ello, sólo se le veía a la mente la imagen desquiciada de su prima mirándolo con ojos entornados al verlo desaparecer, su pelo ondeando como serpientes ávidas de sangre. En su boca se formó el amargo sabor de la venganza no consumada y apretó los puños hasta tornarlos lívidos de cólera. Bellatrix... su nombre sabía le a rencor.

Se aproximó a la puerta y la empujó trabajosamente, provocando un lastimero quejido de madera vieja. Miró el interior de la casa con una expresión de profundo desagrado y se limpió el polvo que se había adherido a su chaqueta. Aún cuando se había formado una gruesa costra de suciedad, la disposición de los muebles todavía inspiraba una solemnidad anacrónica. Soltó una leve risita nasal al analizar el comedor. Se sentía exactamente igual que esa estúpida mansión vacía y exanguë, pulcramente ordenada y orgullosa, pero eternamente envejecida y olvidada. Sirius en ruinas.

Subió los peldaños quejumbrosos sin interesarle las fotos familiares que le hacían guiños grotescos desde las paredes. Su mente no iba pensando en nada particular y vagaba como un pájaro errante. Llegó hasta el segundo piso y un sonido sordo le hizo volver a trompicones a la realidad. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la densa oscuridad de dio la bienvenida. Con una vaga alerta de espíritu, casi con aburrimiento, agudizó los oídos con hastío. No se sentía inquieto. No sentía nada. No se había permitido sentir nada desde su regreso desde las tinieblas.

Sólo la visión que le devolvió la oscuridad rompió su escudo emocional. Ella era capaz de despertar aquel torrente de emociones dormidas. Aborrecimiento, odio, rencor. Bellatrix...

Y una pesada capa de hielo pareció cubrir su corazón empolvado. Bellatrix se econtraba inclinada sobre un viejo álbum apolillado, como si se tratase de la única pertenencia que le quedaba. Acariciaba incansablemente una fotografía como si se tratase de un hijo adorado, y sus ojos sin brillo vagaban por el papel como si quisieran memorizarlo. Sirius no se atrevió a entrar, en parte porque quería seguir contemplándola así, frágil y expuesta. Nunca había recordado verla de ese modo, sus largos brazos ofrecían un aspecto de araña flaca y desgarbada, y el pelo le caía hasta la cadera, ocultando la delgadez raquítica de su torso. Recordó que el motivo de su visita se había cumplido casi irónicamente. Quería visitar su recuerdo como método terapéutico para rumiar su rencor, nunca pensó que ella todavía existiera.

Habló con la voz ronca, sobreponiéndose hábilmente de la impresión.

-Hola, Bellatrix- le saludó. Bella dejó el movimiento hipnotizante de sus dedos y clavó sus ojos en él-. ¿Contenta de ver a tu primo?

Aquellos ojos. Ojos entornados, lo último que había visto antes de desaparecer en el olvido. ¡Cuántas veces en ese limbo había soñado con aniquilarle sólo los ojos! Ahora parecían extrañamente inexpresivos, y la palidez de su piel la hacía lucir como un fantasma. Apretó la fotografía entre sus dedos.

-Supuse que vendrías tarde o temprano- silabeó con voz rasposa, inutilizada por mucho tiempo; sonriéndole con un miserable resquicio pernicioso que no se asemejaba a sus mejores tiempos de maldad. -Debo admitir que nunca pensé que lo lograrías realmente, te creí muerto.

-Y lo estuve, por mucho tiempo- reconoció con amargura, levantando su varita y haciendo que saliese luz de la punta para sortear la oscuridad-, y no tengo que mencionar que todo fue gracias a ti.

Ella no parecía asombrada de verlo en absoluto. Sonrió con sus labios pálidos.

-Lamento no haber preparado una comitiva de bienvenida-. Ladeó la cabeza como una muñeca sin cuerda, pero sus palabras iban cargadas de cizaña.

-Tal vez algunos arrepentimientos por haberme matado habrían bastado -le escupió, ciego de rencor, obligándose a serle cruel-. Aunque siendo honestos –pensó en voz alta, poniéndose en cuclillas a dos metros de ella-, ya veo que estando sola en el mundo, sin nadie ni nada, es suficiente castigo para ti y tu pobre alma.

Ella canturreó una canción de la infancia sin prestarle mucha atención. Sirius se irritó furiosamente, atontado por la potencia de aquel sentimiento. ¡Cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin sentir nada! Sólo ella le despertaba las ansias de verla sufrir.

-Mi querida Bella -le siseó, melosamente-, pero tu mayor escarmiento, por lejos, es encontrarte sin un Señor que dirija tus impulsos sanguinarios y enfermizos a su conveniencia. Te has quedado sola y si murieras a nadie le importaría.

Le pareció que estaba extrañamente acostumbrada a ese diálogo, pero vislumbró su flaqueza cuando ella cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, como tratando de controlar sus emociones. A Sirius le dio asco cuánto se parecían, cuanto habían suprimido sus pensamientos para evitar sentir.

-¿Quieres decir que me matarás, Black? Me desquité ya contigo matándote -. Paladeó la palabra con malicia –. Y sé que mueres por vengarte.

Él se levantó y se paseó por la habitación, alejándose de ella. No quería tocar ese punto todavía. Bellatrix le provocaba escarmiento.

-Nunca pensé que te vería tan arruinada. ¿Dónde está tu marido? –preguntó con fingida inocencia, tomando el bastón de Rodolphus y quebrándolo con su pierna-. ¿En azkaban? ¡Muerto! –le gritó, haciendo crujir la madera del soporte como una burda sátira de su cogote partiéndose en dos.

Ella sólo le miró con una seriedad vacía.

-Veo que tú lograste escapar de los aurores, pero no logro figurarme qué les pasó a los otros -fingió recordar-. ¡Ya recuerdo! Narcisa y él fueron enviados con los dementores. Pobre Cissy -se lamentó con falsa afectación, rompiendo un espejo que tenía las iniciales de su hermana grabadas con oro.

Bellatrix comenzaba a perder lo estribos luchando contra la determinación ciega de permanecer en calma ante, lo que pensaba, era una ilusión. Un fantasma del pasado que la había visitado como tantos otros en su claustro de soledad.

-Todos eran unos traidores. Merecían morir -bramó, tratando inútilmente de levantarse. Aunque fuera un fantasma, le provocaba golpearlo-. Narcisa merece morir, no seguir encerrada en una celda junto a su marido. ¡Se dejaron atrapar, porque pensaban que Mi Señor estaba muerto! Pero sé que retornará. Lo sé. Y lo primero que hará será exterminarlos a todos, a todos los que pensaron que era un montón de cenizas.

-Estás demente -declaró Sirius, sintiendo una muy leve puntada de compasión.

-Tal vez siempre lo estuve-. Y Bellatriz rio. Y su risa pareció taladrarle el cerebro, zumbido insoportable, y despertar en él lo único que cabía en su alma arañada por la eternidad tras el velo: odio.

Se abalanzó hacia ella con un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-¿Por eso me mataste? ¿Por eso mataste a Rebastan? - le increpó agarrándole los brazos y sacudiéndola con ferocidad-. ¿Qué hizo el mundo para merecer todo lo que le hiciste? ¡Contéstame!

-Eres otro fantasma- articuló como tratando de convencerse a sí misma, estirando su mano hacia él como si quisiese acariciarlo. Carne y hueso, apretando su pellejo. Su primo estaba vivo. Bajó sus brazos desnudos, y él se dio cuenta de que estaban llenos de cortes. La soltó.

-¿Por qué crees que lo soy? ¿Acaso te atormenta el hecho de haberme matado?

-Pronto te irás como los demás- murmuró cruzándose de piernas en el piso y pasando sus manos repetidas veces por su cabello lacio y mustio. Su voz sonó hueca, como si se le hubiesen librado de todo espíritu. Sirius forzó una carcajada que resonó entre las paredes de piedra.

-¿Los demás?- inquirió, con un dejo burlón-, ¿te refieres a las demás personas que aniquilaste?

-Todos se lo merecían- argumentó, apretando las manos como trastornadas palomas-. ¡Y tú lo sabes! ¡Todos quienes no estaban a favor del Señor Oscuro merecían morir!

Jadeó. Ya no parecía pensar que era un fantasma. Le miró con odio.

-Veo que los que estaban con Voldemort salieron completamente incólumes- dijo Sirius, mirando significativamente alrededor donde sólo se ceñía la soledad-. Supongo que reconoces que haberte unido a él fue un error.

Bella soltó un alarido de cólera, pero estaba tan débil que no podía levantarse del suelo. Apretó los puños y le escupió cada sílaba con repulsión. -¡No te atrevas a pronunciar siquiera su nombre!- le gritó con voz atronadora-. Nunca me arrepentiré, porque todavía vive en mí. Él regresará, y lo primero que hará será llevarme con él.

-Sabes que no volverá, Bella. Ni él, ni Rodolphus. Nadie -murmuró. Nadie. Ni siquiera ella, ni siquiera él en sus mejores tiempos. El odio pareció desteñirse, perder su fulgor para dar paso otra vez a una lastimera mirada a su prima.

-Mátame de una vez, Sirius -le susurró, con una sonrisa aviesa-. Sé que a eso viniste. La venganza ciega tus sentidos, y late en todos tus músculos. Quieres matarme.

Sirius se volteó, oteando la oscuridad difusa a su alrededor.

-Siempre fuiste un cobarde –le llegó su voz burlona-. Toda tu vida. Nunca te atreviste a aceptar la sangre que corría por tus venas, mezclándote con gente que ni siquiera merecía lamer el piso por donde pasabas y eso te hace un traidor. Traidor a tu familia, a tus amigos -le gritó-. Traidor a ti mismo, porque siempre me deseaste y nunca estiraste la mano.

-¡Cállate! –le espetó, en tono atronador, sintiendo arañas de incomodidad sobre su estómago-. ¿Traidor, Bella? Fuiste capaz de matar a los de su propia sangre.

-Yo no lo maté, Sirius -declaró, clavando su mirada perdida en la oscuridad-. Él era débil, un estúpido, un traidor al igual que tú. Merecía la muerte que obtuvo, admito que siempre quise hacerlo –volvió a soltar una risa pérfida.

¿No lo había matado? Sirius se aferró a la mesa polvorienta con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Supongo que has venido a vengarte, ¿no es así? Vengarte por el asesinato de tu hermano, aunque nunca demostraste ningún afecto por él. Vengarte por los que murieron en la guerra a través de mí, aunque yo no intercedí en su tortura. Quieres castigarme por todo lo que te hice sufrir, ¿no es así? Pues eso era todo lo que _yo_ sentía, Sirius –le dijo, mirándolo brutalmente a los ojos-. Quería saciarme al ver correr la sangre de los débiles, porque en cada uno veía tu cara, dándole la espalda a su familia. Su cara transfigurada por las torturas que les hacía, sus bocas torcidas del dolor… ¡Y todos ellos han venido a visitarme! -chilló, tapándose los oídos al tiempo en que prorrumpía en una carcajada bestial.

-No tienes alma, Bellatrix -. Sirius le devolvió la mirada con el estómago revuelto-. Mereces estar comiéndote estas ratas.

- ¡Y t u castigo por ser bueno fue morir a través del velo, primo! ! ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevó sacarte? ¿Cuánto dolor acumulaste en aquella oscuridad? ¿Es verdad que detrás del velo se esconde un infierno?

Eso fue lo que faltaba para que perdiera el juicio. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y acercó su rostro al de él con además zafio. -Eres incapaz de amar. Es más, creo que nunca fuiste capaz de hacerlo. Lo que sentías por Voldemort no era más que una fascinación enfermiza.

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella y hundió sus uñas en su nuca hasta que ella gimió de dolor. ¿Cómo habían alcanzado aquel punto? -. ¿Por qué, Bellatrix?

-Porque mi señor nunca me traicionó –musitó ella, sonriéndole desquiciada. Y gastó todas sus fuerzas en atraerlo hacia él y morderle la barbilla con sus labios resecos, clavándole los dientes quebradizos en el rostro que la había visitado todas las noches en sus pesadillas eternas.

Sirius no se cansaba de asombrar con cuánta facilidad ella despertaba sentimientos maximizados, agrandados por la enorme lupa que representaban sus ojos. En el pasado y ahora. Rencor, odio, deseo, lujuria. Y la besó de vuelta violentamente, mirándola a los ojos con fiereza, acariciándole la lengua con último resquicio que quedaba de ternura porque todo el resto ella se lo había llevado. Y ambos siguieron aquel torrente, porque al fin y al cabo, los dos estaban en ruinas.


End file.
